Personal protection equipment (PPE) suits may comprise ventilated suits formed of air impenetrable fabric and/or plastic. These suits may comprise air distribution systems operable to direct air flow between the limps and hood of the ventilated suits. The air distribution systems may distribute air from a power air supply or port that is connected to the suit. The air distribution systems may also relieve pressure built up in the limb portions of the suit when a user moves, bends, sits, or kneels, and may redirect breathing air through the suit to avoid a build-up of carbon dioxide in the hood portion of the suit.